


Babysitting Madzie

by fiery_daisy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, Madzie - Freeform, Malec, Malec being Uncles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_daisy/pseuds/fiery_daisy
Summary: Le lendemain de la soirée de Lorenzo Rey, Magnus n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Se sentant inutile, blessé, il trouve tout sans intérêt. Au même moment, faisant face à une urgence au travail, Catarina l'appelle: elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Madzie quelques heures./!\ spoiler 03x01// (publié pour la première fois sur ff.net le 27 mars 2018)





	Babysitting Madzie

———————————————-

**Babysitting Madzie**

———————————————-

 

La soirée organisée par Lorenzo Rey, nouveau Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, battait son plein. Une multitude de warlocks avait répondu à l'invitation lancée par l'homme venu de Madrid. Heureux de cette nouvelle promotion, raflée à l'un des ses « ennemis », Magnus Bane, Lorenzo ne cessait de s'en vanter et d'étaler la joie qu'il ressentait.

Mais tout cela se faisait au détriment de Magnus, obligé d'être présent pour « passer le bâton » comme il l'avait lui-même dit à Alec. C'était la tradition. L'ancien Grand Sorcier n'avait qu'une envie: celle de quitter la soirée et rentrer chez lui. Malgré le sourire qu'il arborait, Alec connaissait bien son petit-ami, et savait qu'intérieurement, il fulminait. Il le regardait alors que Lorenzo leur parlait, et son calme de façade ne reflétait pas le bouillonnement intérieur de l'homme à la peau caramel. Une fois l'hôte ayant posé son attention sur un autre de ses convives, Alec prit Magnus par la main et l'emmena à l'écart, dans un coin un peu plus tranquille.

_ Depuis le temps qu'il voulait me prendre ma place, il a enfin réussi, grogna Magnus.  
_ Magnus, je suis vraiment désolé…  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Alexander. Je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même, répondit-il avec un désintérêt feint.  
_ Hé, arrête de dire ça. Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être juste. Tu as voulu protéger tout le monde. Je ne comprends même pas comment ils peuvent t'en vouloir. Tu voulais tous les protéger.

Magnus regarda l'air sérieux de son compagnon, qui tenait son visage entre ses deux mains. Alec regarda rapidement autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose puis, au plus grand étonnement de Magnus, il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres douces et fines. Il se recula ensuite, les joues d'un rouge vif, et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du sorcier, les tapotant légèrement.

_ Martini ?  
_ O-oui, répondit Magnus, surpris.

Il regarda Alec s'avancer vers le bar et demander deux verres. Magnus passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, et sourit. Son Nephilim ne cessait de le surprendre, une fois de plus.

_ Ah, te voilà !

Magnus tourna la tête légèrement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Catarina. Ils se prirent dans les bras.

_ Comment vas-tu ? demanda la sorcière et meilleure amie de Magnus.  
_ Tout va parfaitement bien, répondit-il.

La femme, vêtue d'une robe de cocktail légère et ravissante, qui lui allait comme un gant, le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

_ Magnus…  
_ Tu te rends compte qu'il a appelé Alexander un « ami ». Un ami ? Sérieusement ?  
_ Tu sais comment ils sont avec les Shadowhunters.  
_ Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Catarina sourit et regarda son ami, qui faisait la moue.

_ Au fait, où est Madzie ?  
_ Elle est… Elle est là ! répondit la sorcière en montrant une petite fille venir vers elle.

Madzie, sauvée des griffes d'Iris Rouse et de Valentine, avait trouvé refuge chez l'infirmière. Elles s'étaient très rapidement liées d'amitié, et une relation mère-fille s'était installée.

_ Bonsoir Magnus, dit Madzie avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Bonsoir Sweet Pea. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Au même moment, Alec revint avec deux verres dans la main. A la vue du Nephilim, Madzie laissa tomber la main de Catarina.

_ Tiens Magnus. Il n'a pas l'air aussi fort que ceux que tu fais d'habitude mais je pense que ça devrait- Oh, Catarina. Comment ça va ? dit Alec en relevant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Alec. Très élégant.

Alec rougit et répondit un très léger, presque inaudible « merci ». et Magnus tapa légèrement le bras de Catarina, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Arrête de flirter avec mon Alexander.

Madzie les regardait faire en silence. Elle observait Alec, ses yeux grands ouverts. La petite fille ne l'avait pas revue depuis que l'Epée Mortelle avait été activée dans l'Institut. Alec finit par baisser les yeux, suite aux regards insistants de Magnus, et vit la petite sorcière à moitié cachée derrière Catarina. Il s'accroupit.

_ Hé Madzie, dit Alec avec une voix douce.

Le visage d'Alec s'illumina, lorsqu'il vit la petite fille sortir de sa « cachette ». Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre quand Madzie lui sauta presque dans les bras, ses petits bras s'accrochant au cou du jeune homme. Il leva les yeux vers Catarina et Magnus, l'étonnement visible dans son regard, avant d'enlacer à son tour la petite fille et de se relever, Madzie toujours dans ses bras.

Elle était toute légère, plus légère que Max au même âge. Mais Alec était aussi plus grand, et peut-être un peu plus fort. Ca devait sûrement y jouer.

_ Décidément, elles sont toutes folles de toi, dit Magnus d'un air amusé.

Alec lui sourit simplement, et discuta avec Madzie. Magnus et Catarina voyaient les regards étonnés, suspicieux des sorciers tandis que leurs yeux étaient posés sur le Shadowhunter et la jeune warlock. Visiblement, Alec n'y faisait pas attention et n'avait d'yeux que pour Madzie, qui lui parlait de l'école, mais aussi de ses progrès en magie.

Très vite, la « cérémonie » eut lieu. L'officialisation de la nomination au poste de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn correspondait en tout et pour tout à un toast amélioré, où le sorcier sortant et le nouveau nommé disaient quelques mots, et scellaient cet échange par un sort bien particulier. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait rien de plus extravagant, si ce n'est la soirée organisée par le nouvel élu.

Catarina et Madzie rentrèrent assez tôt, la petite fille étant fatiguée. Et pour être honnête, ça arrangeait Catarina. Elle non plus n'était pas une grande fan de Lorenzo Rey. Alec était un réel pilier pour à Magnus, qui ne supportait plus l'expression victorieuse du nouveau Grand Sorcier. Une fois les acclamations et les applaudissements calmés, ils décidèrent tous les deux qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

Ils allèrent donc remercier le sorcier madrilène, lui présentant leur respect, mais ce dernier les balaya d'un mouvement de main, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Alec Lightwood, j'imagine que nous nous verrons à la prochaine réunion.  
_ C'est exact, répondit Alec d'un ton sérieux.  
_ Bien, bien.

Il se tourna vers Magnus, le regard toujours froid et distant.

_ Allons, Magnus. Faisons une trêve, d'accord ? Et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte restera grande ouverte. Même pour toi, dit-il avec un large sourire.

C'en fut trop pour Magnus. Il s'apprêta à répondre, le regard fumant de colère, quand Alec lui attrapa le bras et le força à avancer vers l'entrée du manoir. Il lui prit la main, la serra, et lui chuchota:

_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ils sortirent de la bâtisse toute en pierres blanches et colonnes, puis, d'un coup de portail magique, ils regagnèrent le loft. Une fois changés, ils s'allongèrent dans les bras de l'autre, profitant du calme, de l'amour et de la chaleur de l'autre.

•••

La journée était déjà bien entamée quand Magnus releva les yeux de son bureau. Dehors, le ciel new-yorkais était gris, nuageux et des trombes d'eau tombaient. Une journée aussi maussade que son humeur. Magnus travaillait dans son atelier, sur une potion qu'un de ses clients lui avait commandé. Quelque chose à voir avec l'amour, ou l'impuissance, ou peut-être les deux. La vérité est qu'il n'était pas très concentré. La soirée de la veille et Lorenzo lui avait sapé le moral. Il se sentait inutile, faible, sa fierté et sa confiance en lui ayant été entachée par cette rétrogradation. Qu'il l'accepte ou non, être le Grand Sorcier comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il se sentait utile.

Il n'avait pas voulu en parler davantage à Alec. Le jeune homme savait déjà qu'il était incroyablement déçu —merci Catarina—, et il avait insisté pour rester, mais Magnus l'avait envoyé de force à l'Institut, prétextant crouler sous le travail. Il était maintenant 13h, et il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il venait de terminer la potion, qui devait reposer pendant plus d'une journée, et les clients s'étaient fait assez rares ce matin. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son moral.

Il s'approcha de son bar et décida de se servir un martini lorsque son téléphone portable vibra. Il se maudit lui-même, persuadé qu'il s'était porté malheur et que les commandes et rendez-vous allaient affluer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. En voyant l'identité de son interlocuteur, il décrocha aussitôt.

_ Catarina ?  
_ _Magnus. Je ne te dérange pas ?  
_ _ Pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
_ _J'aurais un petit service à te demander.  
__ Dis moi tout, ma chère Cat.  
_ _Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas tellement le moment, et tu es peut-être occupé, mais j'aurais besoin que tu gardes Madzie…  
__ Bien sûr, dit moi quand, je te dirais si je suis disponible.  
_ _Tout de suite ?  
__ Tout va bien Cat ?  
_ _Oui, oui. C'est juste que j'ai une urgence à l'hôpital et je ne peux pas laisser Madzie seule… la babysitter n'est pas disponible._

Magnus ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Et puis, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et Madzie était adorable.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux que je vienne, ou elle vient à la maison ?  
_ _Chez toi peut-être. Si jamais tu as besoin de travailler, tu pourras comme ça. Tu sais comment elle est, elle est super calme.    
__ Pas de problème. A tout de suite.  
_ _Merci Magnus, tu me sauves._

Catarina raccrocha et Magnus se sourit. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la sorcière et la petite fille, vêtue d'une jolie robe violette et d'un châle bleu.

_ Encore merci Magnus, dit Catarina avant de s'agenouiller et de prendre Madzie dans ses bras. Je te récupère ce soir, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, déposa un bisou sur la joue de l'infirmière et entra dans l'appartement de Magnus, après lui avoir fait un petit câlin.

_ Alors, Sweet Pea, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

•••

_ Magnus ! Je suis rentré, s'écria Alec en passant les portes du loft.

Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, posa les clés sur la console de l'entrée et s'avança dans le salon. Il avait décidé de rentrer quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas laisser Magnus seul plus longtemps. Le sorcier se disait en forme, heureux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ruminait et Alec n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

_ Magnus ?

Alec traversa le salon mais vu qu'il était vide. Il passa la tête dans leur chambre, puis dans la cuisine, et c'est alors qu'il découvrit Magnus, des sacs un peu partout sur la table.

_ Alexander, dit Magnus un grand sourire aux lèvres. Déjà rentré ?

Il s'approcha de son petit-ami et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ O-oui, répondit Alec étonné. Qu'est-ce que- tu as été faire les magasins ?  
_ Ah, oui. On s'ennuyait avec Madzie donc je me suis dis que ce serait amusant !  
_ Madzie ?

Alec entendit des petits pas derrière lui et lorsqu'il aperçut Madzie, la petite fille sautilla jusqu'à lui et prit ses jambes dans ses petits bras.

_ Hé Madzie, sourit Alec.  
_ Catarina a eu une urgence, et pas de babysitter. Donc elle reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la journée.  
_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je serais venu plus tôt, répondit Alec alors que la petite fille pris l'un de ses sacs et s'installa sur la table basse du salon.

Magnus haussa les épaules, avant de fouiller dans un des sacs, et d'en sortir deux livres: un conte pour enfants et un autre d'arts créatifs.

_ Des bracelets ? dit Alec en levant un sourcil.  
_ Oui, des bracelets. C'est Madzie qui a choisi. Café ?  
_ S'il te plaît, merci. Tu veux que j'amène ça dans le salon ?  
_ Oui, merci. J'arrive tout de suite !

La voix de Magnus était guillerette. Il semblait vraiment content de s'occuper de la petite. Alec se sourit alors que Magnus prépara deux tasses. Il s'installa sur le canapé, et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Madzie. Elle était en train de dessiner, tranquillement.

_ Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? demanda le Nephilim.

Madzie prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis répondit:

_ Du jus de pomme s'il te plaît.

Alec s'apprêtait à se relever quand un verre apparu sur la table, comme par magie. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon, qui lui tendait sa tasse.

_ Merci.

•••

Pendant de longues minutes, ils regardèrent Madzie, en face d'eux, dessiner dans le calme. C'est vrai que la petite sorcière était un ange. On ne l'entendait pas. Magnus avait fini par allumer la télé, mettant une chaîne pour enfants en fond. La tête posée sur l'épaule d'Alec, il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.  
 ****

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

Magnus soupira.

_ A tout.  
_ Lorenzo ?  
_ Entre autres, oui.  
_ Dis-moi.  
_ C'est juste que… être le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, j'avais un rôle à jouer. C'était quelque chose d'important. Là, depuis qu'ils m'ont rétrogradé, je m'occupe seulement de potions anodines, de choses qui ne sont pas excitantes, et je me sens un peu… inutile.

Alec tourna son visage vers Magnus. Il prit le menton du sorcier entre deux doigts et lui leva la tête, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du Nephilim.

_ Tu es loin d'être inutile, Magnus. Regarde ce que tu as construit. Tu as toujours un rôle à jouer. Tu as peut-être perdu ton titre, mais ta position reste toujours importante. Tu es l'un des plus puissants warlocks, tu as un coeur en or et tu peux toujours aider tout le monde. Etre Grand Sorcier, même si c'est un avantage, ce n'est qu'un titre. Ca ne change pas qui tu es et ce que tu peux faire. Ils viendront vers toi, parce qu'ils te connaissent, ils savent comment tu es, comment tu travailles. Tu as été pendant longtemps le Grand Sorcier. Ils viendront te voir pour des choses importantes. Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, ils te respectent et ont confiance en toi.

Magnus sourit légèrement, ému.

_ Tu as peut-être raison.  
_ Seulement peut-être ? s'enquit Alec.  
_ Viens ici.

Magnus attrapa le col d'Alec et l'attira vers lui, déposant un long baiser plein d'amour et de confiance sur les lèvres du beau Nephilim. Alec finit par reculer, les joues en feu.

_ Magnus… Il y a Madzie.  
_ Et ?

Alec leva les yeux aux ciel, récoltant au passage un large sourire de la part du sorcier. Soudain, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

_ Magnus Bane.

Alec regarda son homme se lever, les yeux pétillant. Il sourit à Alec, couvrit le micro et dit:

_ Une urgence. Avec un client. Tu peux… ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Madzie.  
_ Bien sûr ! Ne pose même pas la question.  
_ Merci !

Il murmura un « je t'aime », déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec, et reprit sa conversation.

Alec sourit. Il regarda Madzie, puis se leva et alla s'installer à côté d'elle, prenant le livre sur les bracelets de fils de coton tissés dans sa main. Il n'a jamais été très manuel, mais « ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué », pensa-t-il.

Mais Alec avait eu tort. Combattre des démons, s'entraîner à manier l'épée ou à tirer à l'arc s'est avéré beaucoup plus simple que de faire un bracelet avec des fils aussi fins que ceux-là. Il avait été incapable de faire son bracelet correctement. Madzie eu le temps d'en faire deux avant que lui même ait pu en faire un, à peu près potable. Et même en étant à peu près correct, ce n'était pas vraiment terrible. Il avait finit par abandonner, et tint les fils pour que Madzie puisse, grâce à ses petits doigts, les bouger bien plus facilement. Elle en fit cinq en tout, de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Deux étaient pour elle, un pour Catarina, et les deux derniers étaient pour Magnus et Alec. Elle mit celui de Magnus dans une petite enveloppe qu'Alec déposa dans leur chambre. Quand elle lui attacha le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, effaçant ce pincement au coeur qu'il ressentait en pensant à Max. Il se souvenait de tous ces après-midi qu'il passait avec le petit garçon, à parler, à l'écouter discuter avec enthousiasme des derniers manga qu'il avait lu, ou des dernières runes qu'il avait appris. C'était un petit garçon extrêmement curieux, plein de vie. Et Sebastian lui avait privé de sa vie.

De temps en temps, Alec jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de l'atelier de Magnus, toujours fermée. Ils avaient finit par aller dans la cuisine, préparant quelques cookies. Heureusement, Magnus avait tout prévu. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine pendant que Madzie mélangeait la pâte et ajoutait les morceaux de chocolat, faisait tourner le fouet à l'aide de sa magie. Ils finirent par mettre la pâte sur une plaque, créant de nombreux petits tas, et Alec enfourna le tout pour quelques minutes. Avec Madzie, ils nettoyèrent les ustensiles qu'ils avaient utilisés et préparèrent la table pour le goûter. Il était déjà assez tard et se rendant compte de l'heure, Alec prépara quelques sandwichs. Les cookies, ce sera pour le dessert.

Après voir installé leur repas devant la télévision, sur la table basse du salon, ils mangèrent, Madzie riant aux histoires qu'elle racontait à Alec, puis après avoir mangé quelques cookies, elle finit par s'installer à côté du Nephilim, les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

•••

La nuit tombait lorsque Magnus sortit de son atelier, épuisé. Sa coupe de cheveux avait perdu de son volume, ses traits été tirés et il avait l'impression d'avoir été drainé d'une grande partie de sa magie. Mais Alec avait eu raison. Malgré ses erreurs, son expérience et sa puissance était toujours requis. Et en pensant à son Nephilim, il sourit. Puis il s'arrêta net. Alec. Madzie. Ils les avaient oubliés. Il revient sur ses pas, quittant la salle de bain qu'il venait d'atteindre et retourna dans le salon, étrangement calme. Seule la télévision semblait faire assez de bruit pour donner l'impression que le lieu était habité. Il s'avança doucement dans le salon, et observa la scène qui était devant lui.

Des assiettes vides sur la petite table. La télévision allumée sur un dessin-animé dont la princesse, enfermée dans une tour par une méchante sorcière, finit par s'échapper pour découvrir le monde. Et Alec et Madzie, sur le canapé, endormis. La petite fille est à moitié allongée sur Alec, dont le bras passe au dessus de ses épaules. Magnus sortit rapidement son téléphone, pris plusieurs photos, quand il reçut un message de Catarina.

_« J'arrive d'ici deux minutes. Je viens de finir. »_

Et comme à son habitude, deux minutes plus tard, l'infirmière arrivait sur le palier du loft, la porte d'entrée ouverte sur un Magnus fatigué mais tout sourire.

_ Tout va bien ? Tu as une sale tête. Ca a été avec Madzie ?  
_ Parfaitement. Et excuse-moi, j'ai un peu dû abandonner Madzie. Une urgence qui demandait mon attention.  
_ Quoi ? Mais, Mad-  
_ Viens voir, dit Magnus avec un grand sourire.

Catarina suivit son ami dans le salon et fondit devant le tableau.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Magnus, qui avait l'air heureux, mais perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Ca donne des idées, hein ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
_ Rien du tout, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Elle finit par s'approcher de Madzie, secouant légèrement le bras de la jeune fille qui, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, passa rapidement ses petits bras autour du cou de la sorcière et lui fit un câlin.

_ Encore merci Magnus. Et remercie Alec pour moi.  
_ Compte sur moi. Bonne nuit Cat. Bonne nuit Madzie.

Il les embrassa toutes les deux, la petite fille se rendormant dans les bras de Catarina. Puis, un portail plus tard, Magnus se retrouva seul, avec un Alexander endormi sur le canapé. Il éteignit la télévision, mangea un cookie puis nettoya le reste d'un mouvement de poignet, avant de réveiller délicatement Alec.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, vit Magnus, l'embrassa, puis se recula brusquement, cherchant Madzie des yeux.

_ Détends-toi, shadowhunter, fit Magnus, son regard amusé et rempli d'amour. Catarina est passée la récupérer. Vous vous étiez tous les deux endormis sur le canapé.  
_ Oh… toi, ça va ?  
_ Beaucoup de travail. Tu avais raison, apparemment.

Alec lui offrit son sourire en coin qu'il aimait tant, puis se pencha lentement vers les lèvres de son petit-ami et y déposa un baiser avec force, amour et passion, leurs lèvres dansant sur un rythme qui n'était connu que d'eux.

Ils finirent par s'écarter légèrement, reprenant leur souffle.

_ Je t'aime.  
_ Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Magnus déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son beau brun de Nephilim, avant de se lever.

_ Je vais prendre un bain, dit Magnus.

Alec le regarda partir, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les belles fesses rebondies de son homme. D'un mouvement de poignet, Magnus mit en place les barrières de protections. Puis il s'arrêta, sentant un regard sur lui, et se retourna.

_ Et n'hésite pas à me rejoindre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix suave.

Alec se leva aussitôt, souriant, et s'avança vers Magnus. Il posa les mains sur les hanches du sorcier, déposant de légers baisers dans son cou, de sa clavicule en remontant juste en dessous de l'oreille. Ses mains pressaient le corps de Magnus, parcourut d'un frisson exquis, contre le sien. Et doucement, ils rejoignirent la salle de bain.

 

———————————————-

**FIN**

———————————————-


End file.
